ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Where Messengers Gather (Ulmia's Path)
Mithra Strategies When we did our run, we wiped twice due to lack of communication. Our party setup was WHM, SAM, SAM, RDM, BLM, NIN. Now this party setup has a very difficult time beating this BCNM if you don't know what you're doing. A ninja tank can easily be killed with 1 Skillchain. Our strategy was to eliminate the biggest threat, Shikaree Y and reraise up to finish off the other two. Having everyone with a reraise item/spell makes this process go a lot smoother, not to mention faster. Here is how our winning fight went. :Protectra III & Shellra II, Reraise and normal buffs. Haste for the NIN and two SAM, and I rested. The RDM then slept the BST pet (Rabbit), and the BLM slept the wyvern. The RDM then ran around the large rock while the NIN provoked Shikaree Y. The BLM then casts Burst, and the two SAM get ready for Tachi: Enpi to make Distortion. This just about brought Shikaree Y to her death, but not quite. At this point the RDM was defeated and the other two started to attack the SAM and the BLM. I used Holy, and was able to deal the finishing blow to Shikaree Y. :We reraise/raise up, and heal until everyone is unweakened. We then followed the same strategy for pulling, RDM casts sleep on the BST pet (Rabbit) and the BLM sleeps the wyvern. The RDM kites the BST while the NIN provokes the Shikaree Z, you then use the same strategy to kill this Mithra. Once Shikaree Z is defeated, the RDM brought the BST to us. We then re-slept the pets and killed Shikaree X. Overall, this was a very tough fight for our group. We managed to pull it together and won on our 3rd try. I suggest getting the CS first, then Run Away and restart the battle. This gives you the most time for the fight and buffs won't miss anyone (Like they do if they are in CS). Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this fight, the reward of EXP isn't that great but it's definately a nice bonus. 02:25, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Post Update Mithra Information A comment on the above post: "The BLM then casts Burst, and the two SAM get ready for Tachi: Enpi to make Distortion." this would be fairly difficult without cheating somehow considering this BCNM is a lvl 50 cap and Burst is a lvl 56 spell.... Someone might wanna fix that. We did our run on 1/15/2009. Our party set-up was BLM/RDM, BLM/WHM, SMN/WHM, PLD/NIN. (We also had a RDM/WHM, but once we got to the BCNM he could not enter, my guess is he didn't do his prerequisite CS's but he also may have just been on the wrong mission.) So we entered the BCNM @ 4/6. Once we entered the BC we all buffed up, the PLD has 3 of the Blackened Siredon, I bought 2 Reraise Earrings that we all passed around, and I also bought a Hi-Potion Tank for the PLD (she only ended up using 2 Hi-Potions). :Our strategy was simple and very effective. After buffing and resting full, we had the PLD run in and aggro all of the mobs that were there (5 mobs, 3 mithra, 2 pets) we made sure to get all of them. The PLD then used 2 hour (Invincible) once all of the mobs were attacking her. At this time, the BLM's both did a ES+AGA burn, (Elemental Seal + aeroga II) and the SMN did their Astral Flow with Shiva. This considerably wrecked the mithra's killing both pets and 1 mithra. Without any delay after the first ES+aga, the BLM continue to just burn down the remaining 2 mithra with more aga spells while the SMN wait for AF timer to return. After the second AF with Shiva, only 1 mithra remain with < 10% HP left. I died (BLM/RDM) after my 3rd aga spell due to the mobs attacking me, i used manafont after the first ES+aga so that i would not get a casting interupted, and the other BLM died as well. PLD, and SMN lived through whole fight, I although did use my RR and casted the final blow with another aeroga II after my death. So all and all we did not use a death and then RR to kill them, and if we had been 6/6 i'm sure that none of us would have died. Those mithra died very quickly. We ended up getting battlefield record clear time @ a little over 8 minutes (Most of this time was buffing, trading items around, and making sure everyone again knew what was going on, to take an educated guess, after engaging, the fight lasted < 1minute 30 seconds). We also did the snoll fight i will post my information about that as well in a day or so. I do not know a whole lot about editing on this so that is why i only used the talk page incase i make a mistake somewhere, if anyone thinks that my information is good and acceptable please add it to the main page so other users may see this without having to come onto the discussion page. --Kryppie 00:59, 16 January 2009 (UTC) 3 jobs I don't know if anyone else noticed. but i'd swear that Shikaree X is a BST/NIN/THF. She was doin thf only ws's DE and Sharkbite. which are thief onlys. as well she is dual wielding daggers. if she was a bst or a nin don't you think she'd yave katana or axes. If shikaree x has 3 jobs. one has tot hink the other 2 do as well. Shikaree Z is a DRG/WHM: Now shikaree has a SICK amount of HP and a decent defence. as well look at her armor. We could think that she is a DRG/WHM/PLD. Shikaree Y is the only one i don't knwo what her 3rd job would be. so nothing to say there. i don't wana edit the mainpage on this one yet but i want to know other people's ideas. - - - Shikaree Y cast Stone II, Thunder, and Absorb-MND and used Guillotine during my first attempt. DRK/??? 5-3-3? Shouldn't this be 5-3-3? In-game the order they're in on the mission list is Louverance>Tenzen>Ulmia. --Jopasopa 18:49, 2 September 2006 (EDT) Strategy for Snoll :* A Bard in the party makes a big difference. Soul Voice combined with Minuet II & III as well as Carnage Elegy makes the fight a lot easier. The Attack songs will give a tremendous boost to melee damage, and since staying alive long enough to do the damage is usually a problem in a DD heavy party, the Carnage Elegy is a big help. :* This BC can be Black Mage burned, Sleep II >>> Flare >>> Stun >>> Sleep II >>> Elemental Seal >>> Burst. Confirmed with only 5 Black Mage's. Snoll Tzar can sometimes resist Ancient Magic. Could take a couple tries to defeat Snoll Tzar. No Salt used in our winning run. :* PT setup: PLD, SMN, BLMx3 and RDM. PLD voked, BLMs flared, RDM chainspelled "Fire II", SMN used salt and 2H Inferno and BLMs "Firaga II" - Dead! Easy fight. BLM strategy for the Trackers :* Due to the update that eliminates experience loss, 3-BLM lv.50 team can do this BCNM easily. :* Bring Reraise Earring for Reraise/Raise. Buff, rest for MP, Elemental Seal+Sleepga, then immediately all 3 BLMs cast Freeze on the Shikaree X, and use a combination of other minor spells to finish her off if needed. Wait for other Trackers to wake up, wipe, raise. Rinse and repeat. :* Kill the Trackers in this order: Shikaree X -> Shikaree Z -> Shikaree Y. This will eliminate the need to fight the pets and also makes Sleepga easier. Post Patch Snoll Tzar I'm really bad at editing things, but I just did Snoll Tzar today and I gathered some new data. TP Moves Berserk, Cold Wave (Self-Explanatory) Arctic Impact now does ~270-330 AoE Damage Hiemal Storm now does ~350-400 AoE Damage (He will cast this after 45 seconds instead of Arctic Impact, not proven) Strategy You now have MORE then 2 minutes to kill him instead of the normal 45. He seems to have LESS then 7500 HP now. Our DRG, BLM and SMN wiped the floor with him in 20 seconds flat with the DRG 2-hring Penta Thrust x2, BLM casts one Flare, SMN with one Inferno, one Fire II from the RDM and miscellaneous damage. We Dry-Ran him first, got him to 20% before we wiped @ 1:45 after engage. Conclusion: This guy's TW now, you can probably trio him easily. --Sumimi 05:39, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Just did this today, with 5, BLU/THF PLD/WAR SCH/RDM SAM/WAR RNG/WAR (me) I would say RNG + BRD/WHM or WHM or RDM or SCH could easily duo this BC it's so easy, I used Fourth Division Gun + Silver Bullets w/ a Vulcan staff. Shot it twice to build TP, Barrage, 800~ damage, Slug shot for 2175 popped an Icarus wing used Slug Shot for 2175 again didn't even see reverbation because it was at 1% when I used the second Slug shot. So in combination with Eagle Eye Shot, I would wager RNG could solo this with a TP wing. --Firewall 20:16, 19 December 2008 (UTC)